


十七歲

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: 師生AU
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	十七歲

**Author's Note:**

> 師生AU

他不記得自己是什麼時候對老師起了非分之想。

但他記得這位新任老師的一切，他初來乍到那一天，他窘迫時的小動作，他對自己笑的時候露出的兩排皓齒。  
他可以在一條走道外就認出他的嗓音，因為好幾個夜裡他都在夢中呼喚自己。自從他開始定居在他的夢裡，他的夢境就經常積水成淵。

他是他圈養的夢。這一道無人知曉的秘密，在他與自己之間似乎產生了某種特殊的連結，這令黑澤感到一絲不合體統的亢奮，隱隱使他渾身戰慄。

白日，他彷彿是從夢裡走出來，步入了黑澤的現實，由此夢便成魘。  
如影隨形，如此狡猾，他就是不肯放過自己。

然而那一天黑澤自願幫忙整理試卷時，手臂不小心擦過安達的胳膊，那一瞬間他才驚覺到，他的想像壓根兒比不上真實安達的分毫——柔軟的、彈性的、溫熱的，還有一種令人心蕩神馳的生命熱度。

從此以後他的想像就有了觸感。

當時黑澤有許多時間，多到可以在夢裡雕琢每一個細節——在十七歲那一年，他就是這麼揮霍青春的。

除了作夢，他還喜歡找安達說話，或聽他說話，上課的時間一點都不夠，而且非得與所有人共享他，這點幾乎令他無法忍受。

與他對話的時候，黑澤喜歡靠得極近，不只因為他身上有股香味，還因為這樣一來，老師就必須昂首仰視自己。他喜歡安達抬眼時的那副神情，好像眼裡只有自己。

有次，他把自己的手置放在安達的手一側，偷偷比較起大小。老師的手修長又細緻，突出的腕骨平添一分雅致。  
黑澤抬起手，手掌的陰影令他發覺到，自己可以完全包覆住他的手；他也可以像夢裡一樣，猛地扣住這隻手腕，把人壓制在桌上，為所欲為——  
_「還、還在學校......」_  
_「老師，就這一次，能不能不要拒絕我？」_

那雙手拿著老派的手握式麥克風講課的時候，總令黑澤目不轉睛。安達老師習慣握住圓筒偏上方處，接近頂部的位置，虎口圈緊不放——黑澤常常盯著那兒入神。

安達老師的唇形很漂亮，講課的時候兩片唇瓣一張一闔，他的嘴唇離麥克風很近，黑澤時常有種那雙薄唇已然親吻到頂端的錯覺。  
_那對老師來說太大了點。_  
黑澤彷彿可以感覺到他呼出的鼻息。

安達老師很容易緊張，儘管總裝作鎮定，黑澤也能觀察得出來。他感到慌張的時候眼睛睜得老大，手指會在話筒上輕輕摩娑。這個小動作總令黑澤的腹部肌肉不自覺地收緊。  
對，他特別容易臉紅，也特別容易受驚嚇，比含羞草還敏感。  
_老師應該是那種很容易哭出來的類型吧？_

他還知道許多令安達老師倉皇的方式。比如說，若是提出非課堂上的問題，老師會愣怔一下，微張著嘴，可以看見齒間停頓的紅色舌尖。  
安達老師還有咬嘴唇的習慣，他不禁臆想，是不是嘴裡咬什麼會讓他比較安心。

他下意識地學著台上的人舔了一下嘴唇。

黑澤幾次站在安達老師的身後或身側，都忍不住用目光寸寸丈量他的一切。這是他的興趣、他的娛樂跟他的練習。

老師的個子不矮，肩膀很寬，身形卻很削瘦，勉強撐起過大的白襯衫，如果從後面抱住的話，恰好能把整個人牢牢鎖在懷裡，而老師會嚇得扭過頭來，黑澤僅需一側頭就能親吻他。

安達老師比他想像的還瘦，不修身的西裝褲管分明很肥厚，但在雙腿間還是可以看到縫隙。當他走過自己的書桌旁，褲管隨兩腿擺動，那偶爾服貼著大腿的弧度引人遐思。  
_「老師那麼瘦，穿得下學生制服吧？」_  
_「等、等一下......」_  
_「還是穿運動服呢？」_  
_「我......」_  
_「果然還是要穿短褲的吧......」_  
_「不、不行，真的不可以......」_  
_「但是您答應我了啊，我這次全科滿分呢。」_  
_「可是，黑澤——」_  
_「叫錯了哦。學長、老師？您想叫我甚麼呢？選一個吧。」_  
_「欸？」_  
_「啊，等等，還是那個最好吧......」_

在十七歲的那年，黑澤忽然擁有了很多欲望。他變得非常貪婪，只要關於安達清這個人的一切，他都不願錯過；但他同時也易於滿足，哪怕只是安達老師的一句話，他都如數家珍。  
他喜歡他的聲音。他的嗓音有種稚氣未脫的純真，可愛卻不嬌柔。黑澤想聽老師喚自己的名字—— _「優一？」_ ——用那種不知所措的語調。就像他在夢裡想像的那樣。  
他不只要他的讚美，要他的關注，要他語調裡憂心忡忡，還要床榻間的柔聲囈語。  
於他的夢裡存在好幾個版本，在他最漆黑的陰影裡， _他的老師會發出現實中他從未聽過的抽泣聲，請求他別再欺負自己——_

「黑澤同學？」

黑澤猝然回神。  
剛才安達老師親切地拍了一下黑澤的肩膀，作為上課恍神的提醒。  
老師快步離去，走向台上，而他還回味肩膀上殘留的那層觸感。他半醒半夢。  
為了挽留那抹溫度，他猛地伸手向前一捉——  
匡噹好大一聲。他忘了自己的手在書桌下，一舉起就撞上抽屜。

安達隨即回首。只見黑澤一如以往溫和有禮的笑容，眼神明亮閃爍。

_慢慢來_ ，他對自己說道。

_他還年輕，還有很多時間可以抓住他。_

_他才十七歲，他還有一輩子......_


End file.
